


Playing Dress-up

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Crossdressing, Deception, F/M, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano had a few hobbies related to his powers. After all, there are a lot of things easier for him to do as Kido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote based off a friend's headcanon,

“Ahhhh, this one’s really pretty!” The greenette excitedly squeaked as she picked out a mostly white long dress with a small purple flower print and purple face along the bottom and top seams. “Oh, this one’s nice too!” She ran over, grabbing a sleeveless golden yellow empire dress and draping it over her arm with about 5 other dresses.

 

After at least 15 minutes of running around the store trying to find some of the most adorable and attractive dresses, the teen went to the changing room. As she removed her hoodie, she shot a quick glance at the mirror, red eyes, much like a cats, reflected for just a second.

 

As she tried on the purple dress, she pulled out her phone, taking a quick selfie with a smile. “Cheese~” Looking in the saved pictures, a surprised and embarrassed look came across ‘her’ face. The picture showed, plain as day, that it was Kano wearing the dress. “Shit.”

 

Kano was up to his usual antics. Every so often, he would sneak off to the mall, go into one of the clothing stores, turn on his deception, and try on dresses as Kido. It was a fun little hobby he had. He wouldn’t deny that part of him enjoyed wearing the dresses himself, but he always thought that they looked so much better on Kido. He wished she would wear things like skirts and dresses more often, but she’d always just say it wasn’t her style.

 

“I have to figure out how to make this work… Ahhh, there’s an idea!” He pointed the phone’s camera at the mirror and checked the camera. Thankfully his reflection still showed himself as her. “Perfect.” He snapped a new selfie. “Awwww, this is just precious~!” He smiled at the picture. This was definitely a keeper for his collection.

 

As much as he hated being shorter than her, he was happy that they had roughly the same height and body type. He went through all the dresses that he’d picked out, trying each one out and taking a picture. None of them looked that bad. The empire dress only looking off because the color didn’t suit her properly. He tried a blue dress that looked like a spring time dress, but the color was too strong compared to her hair. The green dress he’d picked out also made her look too green.

 

As he put the dresses back on the hangers, he came to a realization. Kido’s birthday was coming up soon. While he knew she didn’t really like things that were “conventionally girly”, but… maybe she’d like the gift. He could offer to take her out to a nice dinner for her birthday. That seemed like the best idea. He looked at the selfies again. “Hmmm… If I buy one it should be this one… Yeah.” He pulled the clothes back on and left the room.

 

“Did you find everything you were looking for, Miss?” a saleswoman asked him.

 

“O-oh, right. Yes, I did. I’d like to buy this one,” he managed to stutter out.

 

“Alright, thanks.” He smiled, hoping against hope that Kido would like the dress, and that she would never find out about his collection of selfies he took as her.

 

~*~

 

It was about a week later and Kano was lounging around on the couch, about to take a nap. He’d been out late the night before, on one of his walks, so a little doze would be nice.

 

As he started to drift into his peaceful slumber, he was kicked off the couch. “Uwaaa???” He straightened himself out and hopped up. “Danchouuuuu, what was that for?”

 

“Idiot. Would you mind explaining to me these?” She pulled out a phone, it was his. She was quick to open the photo app and flipped through the numerous selfies that he’d taken, not just last week, but over the past year or so. “Furthermore, tell me why I shouldn’t delete them all and break this phone over your head for having such a stupid idea in the first place?”

 

Kano shook slightly, but quickly caught up with what he could do. It was a day early, but he’d give her the gift. “W-well, you don’t normally wear dresses or anything like that but I thought you might look nice in one, so I… Here.” He bent down under the couch and pulled out a wrapped gift. “Happy Birthday, Tsubomi. It’s a little early but… since you found my phone.” He smiled nervously.

 

Kido quickly pulled her jersey over her mouth in an attempt hide a rapidly forming blush. “Kano…” She tore the paper off in the box and opened it, pulling out the dress, it was a spaghetti strap dress, primarily white with small flower print, light purple trim and lace.

 

“I tried it on myself to see if it’d suit you… I thought it’d look beautiful on you and that… maybe I could take you out to dinner? I’d understand if you don’t want it cause it’s too girly, and if you don’t want to go out then that’s fine too.”

 

She stared down at the dress in her hands while Kano spoke, taking a good while to look up at him again. He flinched, expecting her to throw his phone at his face or to punch him in the gut.

 

But that didn’t happen. He was soon met with a warm embrace. “Shuuya… it’s beautiful, and I’d love to…” Her face was bright red.

 

“R-really?” Kano blushed back, returning the hug.

 

“Yeah, really…” She let him go, starting to walk to her room. “But Shuuya, for future reference, if you want to see me in a dress… ask, don’t go parading around as me” she handed him his phone back and gave him a light jab to the arm, “and don’t take any more embarrassing selfies.” She gave him a small smile, which Kano returned with twice the vigor. “See you at dinner.”

 

“Yeah, see you too.” He took his phone and looked through his pictures, finding one he’d saved for a while. It was of them when they were a little younger. He smiled. “See you too.”

 

After about 2 minutes of browsing his phone, he noticed a text sent to Kido saved on his phone’s records. A picture message of him, wearing the same dress he’d given her, and a message back saying “Thanks Kano, I’ll be keeping this picture safe.” Kano flopped back down on the couch. Why didn’t he delete that...

 

 


End file.
